Friends
by michaelscotedeproblem
Summary: A collection of moments where Tony and Ziva gave in.


T/Z- Friends

##########

It happens quickly the first time. They're undercover and it's hot, heavy and fast. It was meant to be a cover, they were Mr and Mrs Ranier. They slipped and fell over to the desire that'd been brewing since the day they first met, to this day, neither of them regret it.

They weren't Tony and Ziva then, they were John-Paul and Sophie.

#####

The second time is more emotional. Gibbs is gone, Tony is the new team leader, everyone is feeling lost. Tony shows up at Ziva's door that night, beers in hand, teary eyed and kisses his partner like there's no tomorrow. They seek comfort in each other, with every kiss they bestow upon the other, they imprint their fears, their worries into one another.

It's the start of a short and irregular summer affair.

#####

Jenny's death hits them hard. Ziva feels stunted and a little lost without her mentor and friend. Tony is in shock and taking on a heavy weight of blame for the Director's death, regardless of the justified reasons that he could've done nothing to save their red haired heroine.

He's punching the walls of his hotel room in anger later on, leaving his partner to clean his wounds and patch him up. They're quietly staring at each other on the couch when Tony pulls Ziva into his arms and kisses her hard. With every item of clothing he sheds from her, he attempts to assuage his guilt by burying himself in her, deep, clinging, pain.

She follows suit so easily, willingly; he feels a shot of pleasure go through him when she cries out his name. He forgets for a second where they are, why they're there, that Jenny is dead.

Then the tears fall.

#####

Tony spends the entire night at Ziva's after the team is separated by the asshole that is the new Director, Leon Vance. He knows there's nothing he can do to stay in DC, he's set to become an Agent Afloat and she's set to return to Israel, to Mossad.

Ziva clings to him; it's in the way she pushes his hips into hers, scratches her nails down his back, marking him and how softly she kisses him. It's a night of memory making.

He doesn't know when he's going to see her again.

#####

Paris is a beautiful city, not as beautiful as Ziva standing on their balcony watching the sun set behind the Eiffel Tower, but it's a close second. She's been unusually quiet since they arrived in France a few hours ago, Tony chooses to believe it's because they're not only sharing a room, but a bed too. He doesn't want to think about the true reasons.

"I have not had the chance to appreciate watching a sunset in a while."

He grabs the railing beside her, looking out into the city, darkness beginning to fall across the land. "You have time now."

"Yes." Silence. "We should get some sleep. We will be picking up the witness in the morning."

He hasn't shared a bed with her in 18 months, having her lying beside him, facing him, makes him realise how much he has missed being this close to her.

"You should go to sleep, Tony. You are very grouchy in the mornings."

He laughs. "A grouchy Tony makes for a murderous Ziva, right?"

She moves a touch closer, the scent of her sandalwood shampoo fills his nostrils. "If you complain as much as you did on the flight here, then yes, I may carry out a threat or two."

"Just promise not to cut out my larynx, okay? I value my voice."

Ziva pats his chest, lightly. "I will more than likely punch you if you irritate me."

"I'll be on my best behaviour." He imitates a salute. "Scouts honor."

Tony settles into the pillows and goes to grab Ziva's hand when he feels her shift away. It brings them closer together and Tony notes the increase in his heartbeat drumming against his rib cage underneath Ziva's hand. He feels an old but familiar sense of intimacy between them again and it propels him into leaning forward to brush his lips over hers.

Ziva responds just enough for him to not feel embarrassed and curls into his side as they will the world away and let sleep claim them.

#####

Tony spends a whole month of his summer trying to make up for missing her citizenship ceremony. He takes her to dinner; shows her the wonders of a Fourth of July fireworks show and spends an entire day grovelling and apologising, despite Ziva's best efforts to assure him that he is forgiven.

She sleeps with him the night before she's due to leave for Miami. It's enough to get him to stop apologising for something she knows he had no control over.

#####

The grief of Mike Franks' death hits Ziva harder than Tony knows she's willing to admit, that's why he invites her to stay at his place until Gibbs wants them back in and on their best game to catch the murderer who took a great man from them all.

Ziva initiates it this time and despite Tony's best efforts to be a gentleman, her tearful plea that she needs this, needs him, makes him settle her in his lap and let her take the lead.

She cries herself to sleep in his arms afterwards and Tony's heart breaks that he can do nothing to ease her pain.

#####

The bombing is a pinnacle turning point in their relationship; they become more open and honest with each other, they have no significant others and they start having sex more regularly.

She learns about his mother, he brings her the Opera. They're moving forward. Whatever weekend they're not on call, they spend in each other's beds. It's sex with feeling.

"I know that we, hardly ever talk about this," he gestures between them, "and I know you hate organic-relationship-where-is-this-going talk, so do I, but uhm, I just need to know... This, thing that we have- I want more."

"More?"

"Yeah." He shifts uncomfortably under the sheet, Ziva tensing against his side. "More, exclusive, if you know what I mean."

"We are exclusive, Tony."

Grunting in slight irritation, he sits up, Ziva falling to the side. "Okay, what if I say I want to make us official and you understand what I'm saying."

Ziva sits up, hesitantly placing a comforting hand on his right arm. "Are you asking me to be your girlfriend, Tony?"

After eight years of an on and off sexual relationship, he has been yearning for more. He wholeheartedly wants an exclusive, official relationship with the woman he's wanted since the day he clapped eyes on her. "Yeah, I am."

"Why now?"

He doesn't see the point in hiding the truth anymore. "Because I love you, Ziva."

She tugs his chin toward her; it's so easy to get lost in his eyes, in the way he looks at her, doe eyed and unsure but so warm. Those eyes love her, for once in her life, Ziva finally has a man who loves her, without an agenda, just love. She can't contain the love she feels for him in return as she pulls him in for a deep kiss. It makes her tingle from head to toe.

"I love you, too, Tony." She says when they part.

He cups the back of her head, softly, tangling curls between his fingers; "So, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Hmm," stroking his cheek, "Can I give you a rain check on that?"

Trailing his hands down her sides and to her thighs, Tony pushes her back into the mattress, tugging the sheet back to reveal olive skin to lick and kiss and touch. "45 minutes long enough for that rain check of yours?"

"Little ambitious if you ask me."

"I was born that way, sweetcheeks, born that way."

**END**


End file.
